Rahasia Petunia
by Mimi Black Ravenclaw
Summary: Aku benci rasa ini, ketika aku merasa tersisih dari kehidupanku sendiri.Ini sangat sangat menyakitkan. Aku sakit hati. Aku kehilangan perhatian orangtuaku bahkan aku kehilangan satu-satunya sosok adik yang paling kusayangi. Semua terjadi sangat cepat.


**-== RAHASIA HATI PETUNIA ==-**

**x**

**x**

**x  
><strong>

Disclaimer: semua milik aunty Joanne Kathleen Rowling,

x

x

RnR Please

x

x

Aku benci rasa ini, ketika aku merasa tersisih dari kehidupanku sendiri. Ini sangat sangat menyakitkan. Aku sakit hati. Aku kehilangan perhatian orangtuaku bahkan aku kehilangan satu-satunya sosok adik yang paling aku sayangi. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Ini semua salah siapa? Salahku?

x

x

x

Aku menyayangi Lily Evans. Dulu, kami berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain bersama. Kau ingat taman bermain kecil yang selalu kosong itu? Kami -aku dan Lily, saat kecil, menghabiskan waktu seharian disana. Seakan-akan tempat itu, adalah Dreamland kami sendiri. Kami tak akan pulang sebelum mum memanggil-manggil dari ujung taman,untuk segera pulang dan makan. Mum dan dad, orangtua terbaik yang kami punya. Mum, tak pernah sekalipun marah walaupun vas bunga kesayangannya, Dengan tak sengaja Lily pecahkan. Ia yang ketakutan, bersembunyi dibalik punggungku ketika mum memergoki kecelakaan itu. Aku ingat apa yang ia katakan,

"Aku tak sengaja memecahkannya, Tuney. Aku bersumpah" Mata hijau indah tergenang air mata, Lily menangis. Dan tebak apa yang mum lakukan kemudian. Mum hanya tersenyum dan memeluk kami.

"Tak apa dear, Mum tak marah. Lain kali kalian harus lebih berhati-hati." Ibu terbaik yang pernah kukenal.

Dad, , Sering mengajak keluarganya-aku,Lily dan mum, pergi mengunjungi tempat wisata. Lily sangat senang ketika berada di kebun binatang. Ia mengoceh tak keruan tentang segala info apapun mengenai hewan-hewan yang ia temui. Lily Evans, perempuan pintar yang manis, itu adikku. adik kesayanganku. Tapi semua berubah. Semua berubah ketika keluarga sial itu pindah ke daerah tempat tinggal kami. Snape. Keluarga Snape. Ia mengubah segalanya.

Severus Snape. Anak dari tetangga baru keluargaku. Anak dengan rambut berminyak yang menjijikkan, minyak rambut merk apa sih yang dia pakai? Jangan-jangan itu adalah minyak goreng bekas mereka juga selalu memakai busana gelap-entah biru tua atau hitam. Hanya itu pakaian yang mereka punya? Kasihan. Aku mencibir. Dia merebut satu-satunya adik yang aku punya. Si Snape itu, mulai bergaul dan mendekati Lily. Apakah bocah klimis melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada adik kecilku tersayang? Mengapa Lily tak pernah lagi bermain denganku? Mengapa? Aku tersisih dengan kehadiran Sev-nama penggilan dari Lily.

Oh oke, Aku masih punya mum dan dad. Berusaha menghibur diri sendiri. Keadaan yang menyedihkan. Aku, seorang Petunia Evans, merasa kesepian. Tak mungkin semua akan lebih buruk. Semoga.

Semua menjadi lebih buruk. Ketika ulangtahun Lily yang kesebelas-tanggal 30 Januari 1971. Ada orang berjanggut panjang dan berkacamata bulan separuh yang datang kerumah. Dia menjelaskan bahwa Lily akan bersekolah ditempat nun jauh disana. Tempat orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka seorang penyihir. Kejadian konyol macam apa ini? Apa ini realty show yang diciptakan untuk mengerjai orang-orang? Sepertinya tidak. Mereka dari Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry-kata Lily yang sangat gembira mendapatkan berita dari orang aneh itu. Seperti saat di kebun binatang, Lily tak berhenti mengoceh tentang tempat aneh itu. Biar kutebak, Snape sok cool itu yang mengubah Lily manis menjadi Lily yang sangat memuakkan. Bagaimana aku tidak menyangka seperti itu? Selalu ada "Kata snape" disetiap kalimat yang ia gunakan ketika menceritakan apa-apa tentang hog... hog... apalah nama tempat itu.

Mum dan Dad sangat gembira-seperti Lily. Sangat bangga juga. Dan selalu lebih perhatian pada Lily. Kutegaskan lagi. LEBIH PERHATIAN. Aku kembali tersisih. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku sakit. Sakit dibagian dadaku. Seperti sesak. Dan selalu membuatku ingin menangis. OH,,,AKU TAHU. Ini yang mereka sebut sakit hati. Bukan, Bukan suatu penyakit Liver tentu saja. Hanya saja sebuah kejadian ketika jantung berdetak secara tak biasa. Sehingga membuat dada terasa sesak. Dan sangat sesak sehingga air mata mengalir begitu saja. Itu kata seorang temanku. Entahlah itu sebuah hoax-berita bohong atau sebuah fakta.

1 September,

"Sori, Tuney. Sori! Dengar.." Dia memegang tanganku dan menggegamnya erat-erat.

"Mungkin setelah aku disana- tidak, dengar,Tuney! Mungkin setelah aku disana, aku akan bisa menghadap Profesor Dumbledore dan membujuknya untuk mengubah pikirannya!"

Memang. Awalnya aku ingin sekali bersekolah di sana. Satu-satunya cara agar aku tak kehilangan sosok adikku. Tapi...

"Aku tak-mau-pergi!" Aku menarik lepas tanganku dari genggamannya. "Kau pikir aku ingin ke kastil bodoh dan belajar jadi-jadi..." Aku mencari kaata yang tepat.

"-Kau pikir aku mau jadi-orang aneh?" Oh,tidak dia menangis.

"Aku bukan orang aneh," kata Lily. "Itu tuduhan yang mengerikan" "Kesitulah kau pergi" aku tersenyum sinis.

" Sekolah khusus orang aneh. Kau dan si Snape-orang aneh,itulah kalian berdua. Baguslah kalian dipisahkan dari orang-orang normal. Itu untuk keselamatan kami." Sedikit ada penyesalan. Biarlah. Aku memihak pada gengsiku yang tinggi.

31 November 1981, Bayi laki-laki berumur kurang lebih 1 tahun diletakkan begitu saja didepan rumah kami- rumahku dan suamiku-di Privet Drive no.4. Aku memang bukan seorang Evans lagi. Sekarang namaku Petunia Dursley. Kembali pada bayi itu. Oh, tidak ! Otakku menangkap sesuatu-feeling kurasa- yang buruk. Harry James Potter. Dia anak Lily. Dia keponakanku. Sepupu Dudleyku. Lily. Seandainya dia tidak bersekolah di tempat orang-orang aneh itu. Seandainya dia tak bergaul dengan si anak klimis itu. Seandainya dia tidak menikah dengan orang berpenampilan urakan seperti James Potter. Ini semua tak akan terjadi. Kau tak akan mati muda seperti ini, Lily sayang. Sekarang, hanya Harry lah yang bisa membuatku merasa kau masih hidup. Mata itu. Mata hijaunya yang cemerlang. Sangat mirip denganmu, Lily. Ketika mataku dan mata Harry beradu dalam sebuah tatapan. Hanya 1 yang kurasakan. Aku merindukanmu, Lily Evans. Aku merindukanmu.


End file.
